This invention relates to surface coatings for reducing friction between contacting surfaces and for protecting surfaces from corrosion.
Previously, recording media such as oxide disks were coated with a 30-120A layer of fluorinated oil to reduce friction while the head is in contact with the disk, and to protect the disk from corrosive atmospheric contaminants. This coating has worked well for systems achieving densities of around less than or about equal to 60-100 mB per square inch, wherein the read/write heads fly relatively high over the recording medium, but will no longer be usable with the lower flying heights currently under development.